The Eye of the Beholder
by DarkPhantomlight
Summary: Every day, she sits at that round table, watching nervously. She watches him read the same book. Then why? Why is her heart beating so hard? If she doesn't even know his name? Little did she know, that the same guy, has his eyes on her. No matter what, he'll will always be next to her. Even if he can't speak one word to her.
1. Chapter 1: Strange Boy

The Eye of the Beholder

Every day, she sits at that round table, watching nervously. She watches him. Watching him sit, and read the same book. Then why? Why is her heart beating so hard? If she doesn't even know his name? Little did she know, that the same guy, has his eyes on her. No matter what, he'll will always be next to her, because true beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder. Even, if one has no voice to speak through it.

Sometimes, you don't need memories, nor voice, to know, whom you really love.

Friendship and Romance, (Horror)

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Strange Boy<p>

**Mai POV**

Blood, All I can see is blood.

"Call the ambulance, now!" A strong male voice echoes. It was a deep voice, that seem to be very worried. Feeling his strong arms in circles around me, it made me feel safe.

'His voice, is gentle. I don't want to forget it, but who's that? Why can't I awake? I want to wake up. ' I fluster my eyes open, to see two blue eyes staring at me, with great worry. Then everything went dark.

"I'm sorry Mai, I shouldn't have taken this case…"

..

(Bum, Bum, Bum) my heart race rapidly, while I stare at my book, blankly. I couldn't concentrate on the words.

"Excuse me, but do you need some help?" I heard in front of me. Lifting my gaze from the book, a young man, with dark eyes, and long brown hair, hunched over, looking a bit concerned.

"No, thanks," my voice shook. The boy arched a brow in confusion, but nods gently. Straighten up, he moves towards the front desk.

'Oh, why am I so nervous? I mean, yeah, I can't remember my past, nor can I see from my right eye, but is no excuse for that, I shouldn't be freaking out for every little thing.' I thought, grinding my hands against the hard cover.

'Its been three months, three lonely months. I want to remember, what happen? Why did I end up like this?' while I batter against myself, the door squeaked open, causing me to glance up.

From my right eye, I only see is darkness. Darkness, that seem to shine at times. At times, that shine is the only hope I have. Doctors said, that I have a slim possibility to recover it.

My left eye, is weird, I could see, twenty-twenty vision. Not sure why though. Frowning, I lower my head in disappointment.

'Please God, send someone to help me. I'm drowning in loneliness.' I prayed. I heard the chair slide, on my right side. Lifting my head, as a normal human curiosity got to me, I turned my gaze towards the noise.

At first I couldn't see anything, but when I move my chair more towards my right, my eyes widen.

(Bum, Bum, Bum) once again, my heart jumps hard, as my breath caught.

'What a handsome guy.' My thoughts ran, in front of me, sat a tall guy, not much older than me. A little messy dark black hair, pale as snow. He has his face buried in the book. I couldn't make out the name of it. It seems like it's in Chinese.

'Why is my heart racing?' I thought. The guy lowers his book, and lifts his gaze at me. Now, I'm very shocked. His eyes, are blue, very blue, and cold. A sharp nose, and a little chubby cheeks. He stares at me, with no emotions attached.

Then he returns back to his book. I breathed out, turning back to my own book.

"That was very weird."I mumbled to myself.

'Its only for today. I won't see him again.'

…

The next day, after school, I sat at the same table, from the old coffee shop, which is two blocks away from my apartment.

"Now, concentrate, and don't let fear get to you. I can do this. You have finals in a few days." I pep talk myself.  
>"Want me to buy you some coffee?" I heard in front of me. I lifted my gaze, to see the same boy from before smile down at me.<p>

"I don't drink coffee, thanks." I gave him a sincere smile, hearing the door open once again. The boy frowns at me.

"I have been watching you for a month now. You always come here, My name is Tome Hitaro, I'm a senior. I work here as well." He gave me a charming smile. I blushed, lowering my head.

"How cute. Come on, let me buy you something." He insisted. I shook my head.

"'Its okay. Can you please let me be? I need to study for exams." I pleaded the guy. He shrugs, waving his hand.

"I won't give up." And with that, he leaves. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my head.

'I don't like him at all. I need to recover my memories, before anything. I don't even know, if I had a boyfriend or not?' Now depress at the thought.

Then an eerie feeling seems to dawn on me. I shivered, feeling a dark aura surround me. So I turned my head, towards the aura which is coming from the chair that the strange boy I saw yesterday sat at. My eyes widen, to see him sitting on the same spot, reading the same book.

(Bum) My heart jumps once again.

'Oh no, did he watch?' for a reason, that bother me a lot.

'I don't think so. He has his face buried in that book. Why do I worry so much? I don't even know that guy.'

Shaking my head, I returned back towards my book.

'Its weird, very weird. This is the first time, my heart race for a guy. I never felt like this before? Or did I? I wish. I really wish, to know the answer…

.

Laying on my bed that night, I cover my eyes with my palm, breathing in deeply.

'I'm exhausted. I wish, I can see with my other eye. Its very painful for me.' I thought, feeling tears running down my cheeks.

'I want to be normal again, and remember my past.' With that final thought, I drifted to sleep.

..

'_Drip, Drip, Drip,' I heard at a distance. _

"_Hello?" I called out, watching as the scenery started to become clear. I now stand in front of a pool of blood. _

'_Blood? Why is there blood here?' I mentally asked, looking around, to see if I can find anything. All of the sudden, my heart jump from fear, to see a tall black figure standing in front of me. _

"_You will never get your sight back. You made a deal, and you shall keep it. If not, all of your friends will die." The voice gave me shivers. It disappears in front of me, leaving me alone in the pool of blood._

"_Friends? I don't have friends. Hello? Please someone HELP ME!" _

"_Mai, remember us, and you'll be fine. You shouldn't have sold your right eye for us. Come back to me." I heard behind me. A deep familiar voice, made my blood boil, and my heart skips. I think I heard it before. Turning around, a figure of a guy stood. I couldn't get his face, but he stood there, with a shadowy face. The only thing I could see is his lips. He smiles sadly at me. _

"_Then help me." I don't know why I said that, but he disappears in front of my eyes. _

'_Why? Why is this happening to me?'_

* * *

><p><em>A disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt<em>

Should I continue? This will be a short story.. Depends on how many reviews and request I get. Like always, let me know.. This is just because I have writer's block for Black Lagoon..


	2. Chapter 2: His Name

Chapter Two: His Name

**Mai Pov**

I have a headache now, not even the pills are helping me out. Staring at the giant cup of coffee poster, that stood on my left side, I sigh.

'Its been two weeks, since that strange dream.' I thought. Running my hands through the wooden round table.

I heard the door squeak open, I automatically turn my head, to see the tall guy enter. His blue eyes scan the small coffee shop, but for a brief second, his eyes landed on me. My heart jumps at the sight of his cold eyes. I blushed, turning my gaze back at the books. I heard him walk around my table, and sit on the same table.

'He's here again. Is he still reading the same Chinese book?' I questioned, lifting my gaze, I sat on the opposite chair from where I normally sit. So I can have a better view of this guy. He is a mystery.

Every day, since two weeks ago, he'll just come, and sit, reading the same book over and over again. Not sure why though. I feel drawn to him. Like a moth drawn to a light. I took notice, that he never orders anything. He just reads for an hour, then he gets up, and leaves. Sometimes, I think is either my own imagination, or wishful thinking, he glances at me at times.

"Here's your regular orange juice," I heard Tome voice on my left. Looking up, he gave me a soft smile, placing the glass down.

"Thanks," I bowed down, taking the glass, I start to sip it down. Toma frowns at me, crossing his arms, placing the plate under his armpits.

"I have asked you out and offer to buy you a drink, why do you keep rejecting me? I'm a good guy." He started, I glance up at him.

"I'm not interested in dating, I told you. I have to concentrate on school. Please leave me alone." Doesn't he get it? Or do I have to spell out for him. Tome rubs the back of his head, giving me a dark look, causing me to flinch.

'What's wrong with him?'

"Fine, I'll stop. Too bad, such a pretty girl like you, wasting your time. Have a nice life." With that, he moves away from me. I breathed out in relief.

'That was very weird.' Then a sadness passes through me, covering my right eye.

'I'm not pretty, nor beautiful. I have my own secrets. I wish, I can remember.' I thought, moving to place my elbow on the table. My gaze returned back to the boy that sits in front of me. My heart started to race once again, when my sight lands on him. This time, he has his book down on the table, leaning his chin on the flat of his palm. Staring at Tome, his eyes look colder than ever.

I bit my lower lip, wanting to know, why is he doing that? Then he lifts his book, and buries his face.

'Well, that was weird.'

….

_My eye, is burning, is like someone is drilling a knife into it. _

"_Please stop it," I begged, feeling hot thick tears rolling down my cheeks. The black figure appears in front of me, his white eyes looking straight at me. _

"_Not until I get your other sight. See Evil, hear Evil, and Talk evil, is my thing. You signed the contract, now you have to uphold. There's no way you will remember, and will stop me." He cursed, grabbing my neck and boast me up. My eyes widen, as I grasp his cold hands, trying to break free from him. _

"_You can't stop me, no matter what. After all, I have your voice. She will never remember you." The shadow laughs a demonic laugh, as he throws me down, causing me to wince in pain. I glance up, to see another person behind the shadow. _

"_I will get her energy, and open the gates of hell. You have no power over me." And with that, he disappears. I glance up, to see the strange boy bending down. Once again his face is blurry, but I could see his mouth. _

"_Mai, remember us. Please. I have been waiting. Come back to me." He gently tells me, cupping my right cheek. A warm feeling spread all over my body, as my heart jumped, looking up at him with wide eyes. _

"_Who are you? Can you help me?" I asked him. He surprises me, wrapping its arms around me, and pins me against his warm chest. _

"_I'll get you back. Don't give him your left eye." My eyes soften, wrapping my arms around this guy. It's a dream, so what's not?_

"_What do you want me to do?" I question him. He moves, so he can stare at my eyes, I think. _

"_Remember, that's all." And with that, he disappears.. Leaving me alone once again. _

…

My life, is always the same, after school, I just go to the coffee shop, I don't know why though. Is like I'm drawn to it or something.

"Oh, Mai-chan," I heard behind me. Stopping at my steps, I turned around.

Ayako waves, rushing her steps. An older woman, with long red hair, and dresses up fashionable. She told me once she a priestess. For a reason, I feel comfortable with her. I met her in the hospital, three months ago. She is the first person I saw, since I awoke. I don't know too much about her, but she tells me, that she's here to help me. I am very grateful for that. For a reason, even if she is, I doubt she can help me. I feel like something is missing.

"I told you Ayako—chan, to call me Mai," I told her, she reaches me, huffing a little, but gives me a straightforward smile.

"Same here, makes me feel old, either way, are you heading for the cafe?" She asks me. Nodding, I adjusted my bag, walking down the street. Ayako wraps her hands around her purse, looking at the side of me.

"How is your eye?" she asks me. I shrugged, covering my right eye.

"At times it hurts, but I'm getting use to it. Can't you help me find my memories?" I begged her. Her expression turns rigid for some odd reason, but shook her head.

"I can't. I have my reasons why, but I can help you go in the right direction, if not, he won't stop scolding me at all." She mumbles the last part. I arched a brow, but didn't comment on it.

"You're the only one that has been there for me. I don't know how to thank you, come, I'll buy you something." I treated, turning towards our left.

"No need to thank me, it's my pleasure, and really?" her eyes sparkle. I nodded, as we finally reach the cafe. Entering, I took off my bag, and my jacket, and sat on my normal table, facing where the strange boy sits. Ayako sits next to me, and places her bag on her chair.

After all, it's the middle of autumn, and it's getting colder and colder.

"Order whatever you please, so how's your boyfriend?" I asked her, placing my hands on top of the table. The older woman blushes, waving her hand nervously.

"He's doing fine, working as always," her voice turns robotic. I smiled gently at her, enjoying her shyness.

"Its romantic, how you two hooked up. He saves you in your job, and admitted his feelings to you. That's sweet. How long you two known each other?" I asked, watching as Tome comes over, to hand us the menu. His eyes landed on Ayako, and for a brief second I felt a tense atmosphere, that could be cut with a sharp knife.

"Err, do you two know each other?" I pointed out, moving a little backwards. Tome shook his head, turning to leave. Ayako laughs it off.

"Don't be silly, I never met that boy." For a reason, her voice stretched out, as though is forced. She clears her throat.

"We have known each other for three years. Something bad happened four months ago, and ever since, we admitted our feelings. I truly love him, but right now, we are fighting something." She paused, as I heard the door open. Her eyes narrow, as I turned towards the door. The same strange boy enters, his eyes landed on me, and my heart jumps rapidly as my cheeks turn warm. Then for a brief second his eyes landed on Ayako. Without a word, he moves to sit on his normal seat. I nervously lower my head, rubbing my palms together.

"Fighting? About what?" I continue the conversation, moving my head, so I can see Ayako. She is staring at the boy. I turned to stare at him, and he as well was staring at her. For a reason, my heart jump uncomfortably.

"Oh, we aren't fighting among each other, something happen, and we are fighting back to regain it. That's all," her voice seem to be forced once again, turning her gaze back at me. I nodded, as I glanced down at the menu.

'Strange, why were they both looking at each other? They know each other? I want to ask, but..'

"Mai, are you okay?" Ayako snaps me out of my thoughts, I glance up, only to see the boy looking straight at me. I blushed, nodding my head.

"Just thinking that's all." I turned my gaze towards her. Her eyes seem to search mine, to see if I'm telling the truth.

"I'll be right back, ladies room, order me some tea." Nodding at her, she gets up, and leaves. I frowned, lowering my head down, feeling sad for some odd reason.

'I wonder why? Why am I this depressed? ' Then I jerk up, to feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, Ayako frowns, lowering herself to my level.

"You're bleeding, here." She whispers, placing a napkin on my nose. I arched a brow, pressing it on my nose.

"Ne? I thought you were in the bathroom?" I asked confused, watching her sit down.

"I was going, but, I saw your nose bleeding. I think I should take you to the Hosp…" but I stop her, waving my hands.

"No, it's okay. Sometimes it does that. Either way, just use the restroom. I'll order you some tea." I assure her. She gave me a concern look, but nods, leaving once again.

Holding into my nose, another waiter came by, giving me a worried look. I smile at him.

"I'll have two herbal teas." I asked. He nods, turning to head towards the front desk. I frowned, rubbing the back of my neck. Glancing up, I caught the boy staring at me, frowning with no emotions. I frowned at him, as a blush passes my cheeks.

'He's making my heart race. What do I do?' I question, while the waiter came back with two cups on hand. Saying thank-you, he returns, as I took the cup, and sip it. Placing my bloody tissue on my other hand, after balling it up. My nose stopped bleeding, thankfully.

'Ayako, please hurry up.' I begged, trying to avoid the gaze of this strange boy. As though God heard me, she finally came back, sitting back next to me.

"Now, where?" She started, but I shook my head, turning towards her, so I can look at her.

"Ayako, I want to ask you a question." I started, nervously rubbing my hands. She arched a brow, but nods gently. Taking her cup, she sips it, and gave me a soft smile. I frowned, looking down at my hands.

"That boy," I started.

"What boy? " She asks, confused. I turned my gaze back to her.

"The boy with blue eyes." I whisper to her. She lifts her gaze at him, my eyes widen, taking a hold of her arm.

"Don't look at him, he'll know that we are talking about him." I argued, a sly smirk passes her lips, but she concealed it, looking back at me.

"What about him? He's a little too young for my taste, but I'll admit, he's a looker." She tells me. I blushed at her comment.

"Don't say that, I was curious about him. He always comes at the same time, and stays there for an hour, and just read the same book, over two weeks. I was just wondering, have you ever met him?"

"Well, sometimes, the world is small, I might have, or not, why do you ask?" her response seems illogical, but I lower my gaze down.

"Just curious, doesn't look he has a girlfriend, nor friends. He always by himself. He looks sad though. Very sad." For a reason, that made my heart unease.

"You can tell? All I can see is a blank background. If you want, I can ask him." My eyes widen, as she stands up, and heads out to his direction. My heart stops, as I stretched my arms, with a blush.

"No, please, don't." It was too late, she sits across him, as he lowers his book, arching a brow. I couldn't hear the conversation, since they started to whisper. The boy slightly nods, as Ayako crosses her arms at him. Then his eyes landed on me. My shyness hits me hard, as I look anywhere but him.

'What is she doing? I was only asking, she didn't have to be so straight forward,' I argued, hearing, the chair slide, I raise my gaze, to see that the boy already stood, placing his book under his arm, his eyes landed on me, and his gaze seemed colder than ever. My eyes widen.

'Did Ayako say something to make him mad at me?' me panic, as Ayako giggles.

"A quiet type. Now, let's continue to drink, and tell me, what are you doing in school," she just tells me. I stare at her with wide eyes, not understanding this at all.

"What did you two talked about?" I cover my mouth, not understanding why I just asked that. Ayako gave me a soft smile.

"Interested in, what we talked about?" she asks a little too amused with herself. I shyly nodded, biting my lower lip.

"I didn't ask you to talk to him, but yes. He seems mad at me, when he glanced. So, did you tell him what I asked?" Ayako leans her chin on the flat of her palm, and gave me a soft smile.

"No, he isn't mad at you. I can assure you that."

"Then," I gulped heavily, watching her eyes jump, amused more the word. She shrugs, leaning back in her chair, looking straight at me.

"Then? Why don't you just ask him yourself, next time." I groaned, lowering my head.

"I can't, is embarrassing, and I don't even know his name." I mumbled, my cheeks turning redder. Ayako smiles, leaning closer to me, and grasp my hand. I look up at her, with wide eyes.

"If I tell you his name, will you get the courage to talk to him?"

"You know his name?" I asked surprised. She slightly nods, grasping the handle of her cup, taking another sip out of it.

"Sure do."

"He told you?" Ayako shook her head.

"Nope, he didn't speak not a single word to me, but I know his name." is her only response.

"Wait, you know his name, but hasn't spoken to you? How do you.." but I paused, when Ayako giggles at me, giving me a bright smile. My heart jump, as she moves closer to whisper to me.

"His name is Kazuya Shibuya,"

* * *

><p>A disclaimer: I<strong> Don't<strong> own Ghost Hunt:

Thanks for the Reviews. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Chapter Three: Reunited

**Mai Pov**

'His name, why, oh why is it familiar to me?' My mind went blank, while I sat on the table, staring at the door, to see if he will come today. Its been two days, since I last saw him. Ayako is mean, she just laughed at me, and took me home that day.

'Come on, please come. I want to know, I want to speak to him.' I begged, watching the door open, my heart jump, excited to see this Shibuya-kun character, but instead of him, is some girl. A doll like girl, wearing a kimono.

'She's pretty, but not the one I wanted…' my eyes widen, to see Shibuya-kun walking right behind her, looking cold for some odd reason..

My heart starts to beat hard, at the sight of him. Watching, both walk together, and sit in his normal seat, the girl with short black hair, sits in front of him, while he picks up his book, and starts to read. The girl frowns, looking at him.

'Is that his girlfriend?' for a reason, that bothers me. I glanced down at my cup of tea, nervously rubbing the cup. 'I thought he didn't have any, I even told Ayako. Silly me, why does this bother me a lot?'

'There goes my chance to talk to him.' That really bothers me a lot. While I kept staring at my own book, I heard the girl speak some words to Shibuya-kun. I felt a little envious about that.

'I wish I could have to courage to talk to him.'

"So, this is where you been hiding at. Interesting." I heard her whisper to him. Shibuya-kun just ignores her.

'Stop it Mai, you don't even know him. Concentrate.' I told myself, trying to ease my heart. About an hour later, the girl stood up, and turns her gaze at Tome, which he was wiping a table next to them. I squinted my eyes, to see if I could get a better look at them. Tome frowns at her, looking back at Shibuya, he lowers his book, and glance up at him. His eyes turn colder, Tome shrugs at him, as he turns his gaze at the girl. He whispered something to her, and then he leaves. She frowns, shaking her head, turning to face Shibuya-kun.

"I'll be leaving now. Thanks for the tea." She bows, he nods slightly turning his gaze at me. My cheeks warm up, then turns her gaze at the boy.

"You better hurry up," was all I could catch, because the next words, was mumbled. His eyes turn towards her, and gives her a dark look. The girl seems to be unfazed by it, but waves at him. She turns, heading out, but stops in front of me, looking down at me. She gives me one of the coldest stares ever, causing me to shiver.

"Hello," my voice trembles a little, I waved as well to her. Not sure why did I just do that?

The girl with dark eyes, nods slightly turning her gaze back to Shibuya-kun. Then she leaves, shaking her head. I blinked, confused by this action. I stood, rubbing my head.

'Why am I doing this? Finals are over. I should stop, he doesn't even notice me at all, and he has a girlfriend.' For a reason, that hurts me even more. Walking out of the café, (After I place everything back in my bag of course) I reach the cold streets, watching the mid-after noon light cover glow brightly as some bystanders rush by me. Shivering a little, I started to walk towards my apartment.

'I wonder why Ayako and her boyfriend are fighting for. Silly me, I forgot to ask. I was to cough up with that strange boy, that I forgot to ask.' Feeling down, I kept walking down, only to stop at the crossing light.

Trying my best, I look both sideways, seeing if the light would change. I rub my arms, breathing out profoundly.

"Those dreams are becoming more and more hesitant than ever. Why? I want to see the strange boy face. I feel safe with him." I mumbled, hearing the sound of the cars stopping. Looking straight, I walk with some other people.

'I need to…' I stop my thinking, when I heard something fall out of my bag. Stopping in the middle of the road, I turned to see my book lying on the ground.

"Darn," I glance back in my bag, noticing it open.

'I didn't notice my zipper broke. Darn eye.' I hissed, rushing my steps to pick up my book. People pushed by me, some cursing at me, since they were in a hurry. I rolled my eyes at them, and bend down, to pick up my book.

"There you are. I need a new bag." I dusted the hard cover, standing up, my eyes widen, the light change, and my body froze.

'Oh no,' I couldn't move, a black car is heading my direction, rather fast. My heart jumped, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Since my body froze to take orders.

"Damn teenagers!" the driver honks angrily, as I open my eyes. With my right eye, I didn't see anyone, but for a reason, I felt two strong warm arms around me. I clench tightly against the jacket, shaking. Moving my head, so I can see who is my savior, my breath caught completely. Without a word, he wraps his arm around my waist, and push me towards the other sidewalk.

'Shibuya? Why? Why did he save me?' I mentally asked, he lets go of me, and turns to head out, placing his hands inside of his pockets.

'Move, say thank you!' I scolded myself. Without a thought, I rushed behind him, and timidly took a hold of his jacket, he stops in his tracks, lifting his head.

"Thank you for saving me.." my voice sounded so timid, and shy. He slightly nods, and I let go. Then he kept going. All I could feel my chest and my heart warming up.

"Who are you? Shibuya-kun?"

…

Its been a week, since he saved me, a week, that I keep seeing him on the same seat. An excuse now, I tell myself, to see him. To watch him. I want to learn more about him.

Walking down the cold streets, in a Saturday afternoon, I felt a little sad. Alone, my friends at school, went to have fun. Even though they are my friends, is only at school. I don't remember much about them, so, yeah, is so much fun, having no memories. (Sarcasm, is my thing apparently)

I shivered, when I glance up, to see a strange man waiting in front of my apartment. A tall man, with black hair, combs neatly on the side, a bit pale, wearing a somewhat fancy tux looking clothes, but not exactly.

'I have never seen him before, who's that?' I thought, walking ahead. He turns his head, and his eyes landed on me. I paused my steps, looking straight at him. I tilt my head towards the side.

He turns around, and bows gently. . I felt my cheek flush at his sudden move.

'Is that for me?' he straightens up, and walks a few steps in front of me. His eyes roam mine, then his eyes landed don my right eye. I automatically cover my eye with my hand, looking at him with wide eyes.

'Does he know? No, I don't…'

"Mai, please come with me," he says gently. I blinked, rubbing the back of my head.

"How do you know my name?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth. The tall man simply turns, taking out his keys from his pants pockets.

"If you want help to recuperate your memories and your right eye, my boss is the only one that can help. " My eyes widen at his words.

'Did, no, this is unrealistic, did God heard my prayers? After this long three months.' I am not sure, if I should go with a stranger. I don't have another choice. I..

"Don't worry, I promise not to harm you. My boss is waiting for you in his office." he explains. I felt uncertain about this, so I pointed at him.

"Are you sure? He's not some mafia guy, or some guy that wants to sell me? I have watched a lot of dramas, and read mangas. So if you try.." I started, for a reason, the strange men chuckle, covering his mouth.

"I assure you, that we aren't like this. Come," he turns to his right, where the parking lot is, and clicks the button, to hear a van make a beeping noise. He opens the driver side, and hops in. I bit my lower lip, but I sigh in defeat.

'What else do I have to lose?' Well, I hope nothing. So I went around the van, and entered in closing the van door, and placing my seatbelt of course. The strange man turns on the van, and starts to drive off.

"Oh, I forgot, what's your name?" I asked him, crossing my arms.

"Lin, just call me Lin," he whispers, then a quiet atmosphere passes by us. I leaned my head again the window, looking out at the scenery, as we took a narrow road.

'Lin? His name seems familiar to me. Have we met? We should have, why would he know my name?' I asked within me. Frowning, I closed my eyes, and started to doze off…

..

"We are here," I felt a gentle nudge. I rubbed my eyes, turning to see that we were in front of a building, with a glass door, that has huge yellow words, spell out SPR.

'Oh, I didn't even notice,' getting off, we walk towards the office building. Upon entering in, I glance around, to see a small lobby, with a desk next to the doors.

'Is cozy here, I like it.' I thought, taking off my jacket off, placing on the hanger, that Lin offer me. He shows me to the sofa, and offers me some tea.

"Where's your boss?" I asked him. Lin lifts his gaze toward a white door, near my right, and shook his head.

"He'll be out in a few." With that, he leaves. Now sitting alone in the lobby, I rub my hands together, feeling very nervous. I heard the door open behind me, as a long yawn echoes the lobby.

"Damn Kid, has me working like a dog. I can't wait for.." I turned towards the male voice, to see, Ayako is standing next to an older man, that has brown long hair tied in the back. Chubby cheeks, wearing normal clothes.

"Mai!" Ayako screams, running towards my side. My eyes widen, as I stood up, and without a second thought, she wraps her arms around me, giving me a gentle hug.

"Ayako, what are you doing here? Is that your boyfriend?" I assume, since they were holding hands. She blushes, looking up at the guy.

"Mai!" the man shouts, running towards my side, but stops, when Ayako gave him a dark look. I arched a brow, looking at him.

"Do I know you?" hoping he will say yes, but he shook his head.

"Ayako has talked to me about you so much, that I automatically recognized you. My name is Housho, but you can call me Bou-san," he bows, rubbing his neck nervously.

"This is my boyfriend," Ayako laughs nervously.

"Oh, wait, you're a monk? Wait, monks don't date, and.." Bou-san shook his head, sitting on the couch, looking at me.

"I am an ex monk, you can say and, oh Lin, thanks for the tea." His voice change of tone, as he glances up. I follow, to see Lin with five cups at hand. I arched a brow.

"Wait, you all know each other? Can you explain it to me." I demanded, this is weird. Lin sat next to Bou-san, and gave me a steady look.

"Mai, we all work here. The others aren't here since they're busy, but you'll meet them soon enough." Ayako sits next to me, patting my back.

"What? You all work together? Then who's your boss? Did you ask him for help?" I asked Ayako, remembering what she told me last week. Her eyes, sadness, looking back at Bou-san and Lin.

"I told you, I'll lead you to the right direction. We can't help you per say, but our boss can, and only him. We will recover your memories, and your sight, there's no problem with that." She assures me. I frowned, looking down at my lap.

"Thank you so much Ayako, thank you," I bowed down to the other two.

"Hey, don't be like that, after all you are like my little sister, and we want you to be… Ahhh…" Bou-san paused in pain, as I glance up to see that a purse flew by, hitting his head, leaving a red mark in his forehead.

"Woman, why do you have to be so freaking violent." He hissed, rubbing his forehead. I arched a brow, as Lin rolled his eyes,

"They never change," he mumbles, as I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm not violent, don't offend me," I could see fire pass, her eyes, with a fist in the air. Bou-san waves his hands, moving closer to Lin, afraid for his life.

"Whatever you say, Lin help." He asks. Lin just ignores him, standing up.

"I'll get him." He bows, leaving, as Bou-san sigh in defeat.

"Traitor, I thought you were my friend." He murmurs, turning to face me. I smiled at him gently, bowing down.

"Thank you for caring for me, it's strange that you see me like a little sister, since we met a few seconds ago, but I felt honored." I told him, giving him the best smile I could muster up.

"Oh, Mai, I miss you terribly." He cries, as Ayako rolled her eyes at him, I arched a brow, at his sudden weird words.

"Miss?" I whispered, turning to face Ayako, she shook her head, at my questionable stare, and took a hold of her cup.

"Ignore him, what the hell is he taking so long?" she murmurs. I frowned, rubbing my hands together.

"Who?"

"Our boss, he's taking so long."

"Can you speak like that to him? I mean, he's your boss, and he's older than you all, so.." Bou-san burst out laughing, at my comment.

"Older than us? That kid is not even legal," I arched confused by his words.

"Kid? Legal?" I whispered, hearing the door from my right open. I couldn't see whom it was, but Ayako and Bou-san stood up, bowing down slightly. I arched a brow, but stood as well, to show my respect.

"It's about time, you show up. Now, can we get this done." Bou-san murmurs, sitting back on his spot, while Ayako did the same. I straighten up, and then my eyes widen. My heart jumps profoundly.

'Is that guy, from the café, Shibuya-kun,' my mind rushed, feeling my cheeks flare up. He wears a deep black shirt, and some black pants. His hair rustle up. Very handsome more than ever. His blue eyes landed on mine.

He turns his gaze at Lin and told him something. I couldn't hear a thing though.

'Why can't he talk to me?.' I move closer, stretching out my hand. Not noticing a tear roll down my cheek. Without caring, whom is in the room, I came closer to him, as he lowers his head, to stare at me.

'Why, why is he familiar to me? Why is this strange feeling?' I asked, moving my hand, to cup his cheek, so warm.

He moves his lips, but no sound came out of him. I hiccupped, as Lin touches my shoulder.

"Can you hear him?" he asks me. I shook my head, not daring to take my eyes off him. I'm not sure why though. Maybe I'm afraid, that he disappeared from me.

"He said, that you're the only one, that can't hear him, as he assume," Lin whispered to me. I didn't understand that, but my heart, it felt like is going to explode. Everything around me started to spin.

Shibuya-kun eyes narrow, as I felt his arm snake around my waist. He shouts something, but still no words came out. I leaned my head against his shoulder, before everything started to really fade, I glance up, with cloudy eyes, tears run even more.

"Naru!" then everything went dark.

….

Disclaimer: I **Don't** own Ghost Hunt

Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: House Mate

Chapter Four: House Mate

**Mai POV**

My head feels like is spinning, for some odd reason, I couldn't wake up, my body felt very heavy. I felt a damp, wet towel on my forehead, as I awoke.

'Where am I?' I thought, slowly opening my eyes, my vision seems to be a little blurry, but when I fully open them, I see two pair of brown eyes on me.

"She's okay," I heard at a distance. I groaned, rubbing my head. Looking up, I saw a young guy, with dirty brown hair, doesn't look Japanese though.

"Mai, are you okay?" He smiles at me gently. A blush passes by my cheeks, and nodded, as I sat up, taking a hold of my towel.

"What happen? Who are you?" I question, trying to recall what happened. The young boy gave me a strange look, but then smiles at me once again.

"You fainted. My name is John Brown," he introduced himself. For a reason, I felt comfortable around him, that I gave him a warm smile as well.

"Oh, well, thanks." I whispered, moving my legs at the edge of my bed. Glancing up, I took notice that I was in my apartment, in my own bedroom, since I can reorganize my belongings. My eyes widen, and shriek away from John.

"Brown-kun, why am I here? And…." But a screech of a chair cause me to stop. Lifting my gaze, my heart pounded hard against my ribs, to see the strange boy standing up, with cross arms. His lips moved once again, no sound seems to leave his lips, and John nods, standing up, and turns to face me.

"I'll see you soon Mai-chan. I'm happy that you have returned to us. Good-night," and with that, he turns, and leaves my bedroom. The boy, Shibuya-kun moves to my side, and sits on the edge of my bed. I lifted my legs up, and shook a little, not understanding at all. For a reason, a fear creeps into me. Not sure why.

'This isn't right. He shouldn't be alone with me. I don't even know him.'

"Don't come any closer, I.. I will call the cops, if you do something to me." I begged him, bowing down. He arched a brow, his blue eyes seem to bounce with the light of my room. The boy covers his mouth with a simple hand, and clear his throat.

He, then, takes out a notepad, and a pen, and scribble on it. He hands it to me. I frowned, but took it, looking down, it read.

"_I'm not thinking of doing anything to you. I have a proposal for you." _ I read out loud. He nods, but for a reason, his eyes even though they are cold, they seem sad for a reason.

It tugs my heart for a reason.

"Can't you speak? Were you born mute? I'm sorry." I frowned, feeling bad for him, feeling sympathy, for a reason, I stretched my hand out shyly grasp his right arm. I felt him go stiff. For a reason, my heart pound harder, and a tingly sensation pass by me, as though.

'I found something. I can't explain it. I felt whole..' I glance at his eyes with wide eyes. His eyes soften a little, as his blue eyes searches mine, for a reason, I found myself growing nervous, and bashful under his gaze. My breathing hitch somewhat. Noticing that his cheeks became slightly tint. Not sure why.

Then I shriek away, when the door opens, revealing Ayako, popping her head in, she glances at Shibuya-kun then at me.

"Want me to help?" she offers. He nods, as Ayako enters, sitting on my chair, to stare at us. The boy turns towards her, and I move towards the side, to see his lips moving. I arched a brow, noticing he did that last time with John.

"Okay, First of all, he said, that to not be afraid, he's here to help." She started. I move next to him, to look straight at Ayako.

"Wait, you can hear him?"I asked bewildered by this. Ayako nods, crossing her arms, leaning back in my chair.

"Of course, here's the deal. He's the only one that can help you. You're the only person in this world that can't hear him. I can't tell you the details, since I don't know them, he won't explain to us. I just know, that he'll be your only hope to regain your sight, and your memories. He'll be living with you. How long? I don't know, is up to him." My eyes widen at her explanation.

"I can't live with a man. I'm not married, and…" Ayako cleared her throat, as Shibuya-kun turns to face me. Something in his eyes seems to turn deep cold.

"Err, we would be against it as well, but trust me when I say this. It's nothing to worry about. N.. I mean Shibuya-kun will be a perfect gentleman, plus you two are.." She whispered the last part, but stop when Shibuya-kun gave her a death glare.

'We, both what?' I wanted her to finish, but apparently I won't receive anything.

"So, I need to accept this? Really? I mean, I don't mind the help, but living with me? He's a stranger to me. I…" I paused, when he moved is lips, and Ayako nods.

"He said, is the only way, he can help you, that's the deal. He'll be our House mate. He'll be sleeping on the living room, and don't worry, this is for a good cause, trust me. Tomorrow, you have school, so please rest." And with that, she leaves, leaving me alone with the strange boy, that is her boss. An awkward silence filled the room. I felt myself grow nervous, not sure what to do. The boy notes something down, then he hands it to me, and stands to leave. I blinked, confused by this. Taking the note, I read.

"_I'll sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow, we'll set the living arrangements. Sleep well, if anything, don't hesitate to call me." _I frowned, shaking my hand, I glance down at my lap, feeling some few tears rolling down my cheeks, landing on my hands, as my heart felt weird.

'What's going on? And why don't I have a say on this?'

…..

"_Naru, you think this is good?" I asked him with a smile, as I bend down, opening the brown box, to look down at the set of fancy dishes. Naru frowns, turning his gaze towards the box. _

"_While it doe_s_n't take too much space, I don't care. Mother has gone overboard with this," He whispers, shaking his head. I smile brightly on him, getting up. I turned around, blushing madly, I gave him a bright smile. _

"_No, she didn't. She thought it was a good gift for you. Well, I make sure it fits, it's so pretty, to not place in the kitchen." Feeling my heart race, and my chest warm up. He gives me a slight nod, turning to head out. I watch is broad back, which to lay my cheek on it. _

_Then, a sudden dread comes over me, a painful weird feeling. _

'_Please Naru, don't let this feeling come true.'_

…

"Naru?" I gasped out, sweating hard, tears running down my cheeks, my body trembling. The door slams open, and Shibuya-kun rushes in, with a towel on his head, wearing his dark pajamas.

I stare at him with wide eyes, shaking. He moves to my side, and sits on the edge of my bed, he's saying something, but I couldn't hear anything. I frowned, wiping my eyes, to look straight at him.

"Why are you?" then it dawns on me, last night memories. He's living with me, why?

"Sorry, I can't hear you. This is strange. Um," I glance at my night table and glance at the clock, it was already five in the morning. (Luckily the table is facing towards my right) I frowned, turning my gaze back at Shibuya.

"Sorry to wake you, I had a strange dream." I whispered, grabbing a hold of my blanket. He frowns, turning his gaze towards the small window.

"I'm going back to sleep, sorry to disturb you, can you please." I pointed towards the door. He turns to face me, but nods, standing up, he ran his fingers through his wet black hair, and leaves. I frowned, placing the blanket above me, fresh tears run down my cheeks.

'I wish. I wish I could have understood what he said. This is so weird, why am I letting a stranger live in my apartment? What does it make me feel comfortable? And why do I ache to hear his words?'

..

Scratching my stomach lazily, looking blankly at the cabinet, trying to find something to eat, after an hour later, I felt depressed for a reason.

'There's something, something not right here.' Somewhere deep in me suggested. Shrugging it off, I move forward towards the cabinet and open the door, to reach for the tea box. In doing so, I felt a very warm hand brush against me, making my body tingle in a good way.

"Ah!" I gasped out, turning around, only to see a black shirt, halfway towards the chest. A sudden, peaceful warmth passes through me. I glance up, to see Shibuya-kun staring down, blankly staring at me. My cheeks blasted up.

"I forgot you were here. Sorry." I bowed down in shame, moving away from him, rubbing the back of my head. My heart racing hard. He just blinks, but takes out the tea box. I watch him take out my kettle from the bottom of my shelf, and go to the sink, and turns on the tap. I watch amazed, crossing my arms, I leaned against my wall.

"How do you know, where my things are?" I question him. He stops, turning to face me, he just shrugs, continuing to work. Frowning, I turned, heading for my small brown round table, and sat down. Leaning my cheek against my palm. Watching him move about in my kitchen.

'Who are you?' I thought, watching him come to my side, a few minutes later, placing the steam hot cup down, in front of me. I blushed, taking the handle of my cup, and raised it up, as he sits across me. Without a word, he sips his own tea.

'Say something, come on, this is so weird.' I scolded my brain, trying to find something to talk about. The boy lifts his gaze, and locks eyes with me, My heart pounds hard.

"Well, um Shibuya-kun, I don't have no house rules, minus, the cleaning, and cooking. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary.' I squinted at my lame attempt to talk to him. I'm not good at talking to boys. Especially handsome guys. He leans back in his chair, and crossed his arms, moving his lips.

"Sorry," I don't know why I said that. He moves his hand towards his breast pocket and takes out a notepad and his pen. He writes everything down, and hands it to me. I frowned, taking the notepad.

"Apparently we have to communicate like this. Can you hear me though?" I asked, just in case. He nods at my question. Looking down at the paper, I read.

"_You should hurry and get dressed. Little by little, you get to learn something new. Don't call me Shibuya-kun, Its irritating, call me whatever you want, as you please.. As for living arrangement. Tonight we'll discuss it. I'm going to work." _I lifted my gaze, to see him getting up, and heading for the door.

"Wait. Don't you want breakfast? I can whip something up." I offer him. He stops, to turn to see me. He shook his head, and then leaves out the door. I frowned, for a reason, I felt alone. Very alone.

Covering my left eye, only to see the emptiness, that hateful darkness with my other eye. Is scary. It makes my heart pound hard. Lowering my hand, I stare at the notepad. I move my fingers, and trace the writing. Which is elegant, and makes me feel like my own writing is chicken scratch.

'If you're the person God sent, to help my problem. Then, let it be.' I feel l like I could trust him. I feel it on my heart. With that final thought, I finished my tea, and went to get ready for school.

..

After school, I walk silently towards my apartment, eager to see him again. For a reason, I couldn't stop thinking of him during my classes. I had no idea what in the world the teachers have even taught. I think that's a very bad thing.

Shibuya-kun. He's a mystery. I want to learn more about him.

'He asked me to call him something else? Why?' I frowned, crossing the street, I walked straight towards the cafe. Stopping in front of the door, stretching my arm out to open the door. I frowned, retreating my hand from the door knob, and shook my head.

'I don't need to come here.' With that, I turned towards my apartment direction. Not noticing the dark look Tome was giving me, when he saw me, from his station in the café.

Finally reaching home, I bend down, to put the key inside of the door knob to open it, but I heard a clear of a throat, causing me to jump up, and turn towards my right. There, stood my neighbor, an elder. With chubby cheeks, and white pearly hair, tied in a bun, wearing an old fashion pajama. Her old gray eyes scan me, her wrinkles around her eyes profound.. I smile at her.

"Afternoon Harumi-chan." I bowed towards her. Her eyes seem to be searching for something in me. Then she waves me off, and turns around, only to bounce back slightly, to see Shibuya standing in front of her, with an arch brow. The woman startles.

"Ah, welcome back. I have come to ask for this month's rent, and since you're hers…" but she stops talking, when he takes out his wallet, and takes out money. My eyes widen, watching in horror as he pays her off.

"Eii, what are you doing? You don't have to pay for nothing. I have money." I felt confused, above all things, insulted a little. How can I let a stranger pay for this?

He says something to her, and the old woman nods.

"Your so lucky Mai; now, Shibuya-kun, please take care of her." Harumi-can says to me then turns towards him, and bows. Then she leaves. I glance at him, with the most anger eyes, I could muster out. I wish, I wish I could hear what he told her. Without a word to him, I open the door, and slam it open.

Throwing my bag on my couch, I turned to face him, watching him take off is shoes, before entering my apartment.

"Hey, you didn't have to pay this month's rent. I could have done it. I know you live with me, but I don't mind you helping out, but don't pay things for me. Makes me feel useless." I felt a little hurt by this. Shibuya moves up to me, and grasp my chin, this simple touch causes me to shiver in a delightful way, melting away my anger. For a reason, that wasn't normal for me. He makes me look at his blue eyes. He said something, but I couldn't make out a word out of it.

"Can you speak a little slower, so I can read your lips." I asked him. He frowns, but shook his head, letting go of my chin, he takes off his jacket, placing it on the back of my couch and flops down on my couch. Undoing some of its buttons. I frowned.

For a reason, I felt bad, so I bowed down in front of him. He looks up, with a raised brow, at my sudden actions.

'He made me calm. I shouldn't have e gotten mad at him. I'm not sure what to feel about this.'

"Sorry, that I snap at you. I don't like people to do that stuff to me. Makes me feel weird. Either way, Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know how to repay you. I'll pay you back soon. Please, feel free to do as you like. I'll prepare dinner." With that, I was about to head out, but he takes a hold of my arm. I stop in my tracks, and turned to see him.

He stands up, and goes ahead of me, and enters the kitchen. I frowned, but follow him either way.

Since my kitchen is small, it felt a little crowded, but either way, I pull his sleeve, as we stood in front of the refrigerator, looking inside. He lifts is gaze towards me.

"What do you want to eat? I'll prepare it. Please. I never had anyone over, and it's a blessing to cook for someone other than me. I hope you like it." I blushed, holding tighter into his sleeve. He straightens up, and takes a hold of my hand. My cheeks flares, as he places my palm in his mouth, and he starts to move it.

"Ne? What are you doing?" my voice shook. His lips are warm, causing me to feel very warm myself. I think my cheeks turn into the color of a tomato. He tightens his grip on me, and moves his lips once again.

"Rice? With soup?" I frowned, tilting my head to the side, as he shook his head. My eyes widen, realization dawning on me.

"Oh, I can feel the words through my palm, is very weird, but effective." I smiled broadly at him. He nods, placing my hand down. For a reason, I felt disappointed, to the fact that I didn't have his warmth.

'Mai, concentrate on the matter in hand.' I scolded myself, turning, to get everything prepared.

"Alright," As I started to cook, he remained at my side, helping me out. My heart and my body felt weird, but for a reason, I felt happy. Very happy. Preparing everything, less than half an hour, we finished. Now, sitting on the table, I bowed, and said my thanks, and took a hold of my chopsticks, and spoon. Eating gently. I lifted my gaze shyly to stare at him. He was just eating, and reading something, a file. I cleared my throat, to get his attention.

"I was thinking," I started, as he rose is gazing at me. He blinks, causing me to blush even more.

He just stares. I felt nervous for a reason, that I had to look down at my food, and started to poke it.

"You asked me to not call you Shibuya-kun, since it irritates you. So.. Can I call you something. I had this strange dream last night, like I told you this morning. I can't remember much, but all I can remember is a name." I started, lifting my gaze. This time, he has his arms on top of the table, interested in what I would say.

'I hope he doesn't get mad at me at all.' I prayed, taking a breath, I muster all my courage, (If I have any) and blurted it out.

"I'll call you Naru? I am not sure why, but it seems to fit you. I like that nickname. You know, is short for Narciccist. Not sure how I know that, but I do." I look down, not daring to see him. Then I jump up in fright, to hear him slam his hand on top of the table. (So he can get my attention.)

"Oi, you're trying to scare me to death? This is the second time." I scolded, but when I lifted my gaze, his cold eyes seem gentle, catching me in surprise, that my heart leaps. He mumbles something, moving his hand, he picks up the notepad, (On my right,) he left this morning and pen, and writes. Handing it to me, he went back to eat, as though nothing happened. I blushed.

Looking down, I read to myself.

"_Didn't mean to scare you intentionally. Since you can't hear me, I had to grab your attention. As for the nickname, I don't mind. Use it as you will." _That's all he wrote. I lift my gaze, to look up at him, my heart racing, as I felt unshed tears gathering in the corner of my eyes.

'Even though he looks cold, he's had a sweet side. I think.' I frowned, looking up at him.

"Okay, Shibuya-kun. From now on, I will call you Naru. Nice to meet you. I'm Mai Taniyama. Please, feel free to use my apartment as your own. Also, thank you so much for taking the time to help a handicap person. I can't see anything out of my right eye, nor can I remember my past. The only one that helps me so far is Ayako. She kept her promise, and God send you. I'll try my best to not be a bother, and help you, to find a solution to this. I trust you." I smiled brightly at him.

He lifts his gaze at me, and gently nods at me, but he rolls his eyes at me. I frowned at his sudden attitude, but continues to eat. I lower my gaze, picking up my rice with my chopsticks, and started to eat myself.

That night, it was just a simple silence and all I can feel is happiness, to have his company.

Little that I know. Little did I really know. How bless I'm truly am, and how this man, will change my life.

'Sometimes, you don't need memories, to know, whom to trust and love.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naru POV<strong>_

"I'll get you back Mai. Even if you can't remember me, nor hear me. I will always be at your side."

* * *

><p>A disclaimer: I<strong> DON'T<strong> own Ghost Hunt

Wow, a lot of reviews. Thanks. ;)


	5. Chapter 5: Girlfriend?

Chapter Five: Girlfriend?

**Naru POV**

"Here," Mai blushes, when she brings out a pair of clean blue blankets and place a pillow on top of it. I blinked, taking it, she scratches the back of her head, feeling shy.

Without a word, I turned, towards my new bed, (Is the couch) which I dread so much. I stop in my tracks, to feel a tug on my pajama shirt. Turning my head, looking down at her, she blushes even more.

"I forgot to ask you, where do you want to place your clothes? I see you brought your bag, but I feel bad for leaving it on the corner of my living room." Turning my gaze towards the corner of the living room, under the window, I see my black bag laying there.

'Forgot about that detail.' I thought; heading towards it, Mai follows me quietly. I bend down, and took a hold of the bag. Turning to face her, I took notice that her eyes widen. I arched a brow, confused by her sudden reaction, but yet again, isn't the first time, she has done that.

"I'll just leave it there." I told her, but she tilts her head to the side, confused by my words. I mentally groaned.

'Need to keep in mind, she can't hear me anymore.' I bitterly thought, moving towards the couch and sit down. Mai seems to be in a deep thought, but walks up to me, and bends down to come face to face with me. I move back, startle by her sudden actions.

'Okay?' I thought, as she stretched her hand out, and pats my shoulder gently. My heart leaps from that.

"Well, I can place your belongings in my room. I have extra space. Also, I'll pay you back tomorrow," and with that, she straightens up, and waves goodbye to me. Watching her head towards her bedroom. I folded my arms, leaning back, staring at the old model tv, that only reflected my reflection.

'I won't think about it. All I need is to recover her memories, of us. To regain her sight, before that blasted demon devours her completely.' I bitterly thought again, rubbing my temples.

'To bad Madoka hasn't found anything.' With that final thought, I place the pillow on the edge of the couch and drape the blanket over me. Closing my eyes, for a reason, I fell into a deep slumber…

…

"_Oh, my God, Naru, what happen to her?" I heard John ask me, kneeling next to me, he moves his hand, to touch Mai damp hair. I hold Mai tightly in my arms, cold, she felt very cold. Blood runs down her right eye. _

"_Call the ambulance, Now!" I order, in a stricken voice, so I won't lose my composure. All I can feel is my body shake. _

_John nods, standing up, heading towards the old Japanese Inn. My eyes never leaving Mai. Her face so pale, as droplets of water run down her face. _

"_Damn it Mai. Why?" I hissed, feeling mad, anger beyond anything. That same fear seems to run down my blood, the same, when I lost Gene those many years ago. _

"_I couldn't save you in time." I hold Mai closer to my chest, knowing that I'm loosing her. Her breathing is so shallow._

"_You want her back?" I heard in front of me. A deep familiar voice, that makes my blood boil with anger, pure anger. My face turns rigid at the sight of him. He floats on top of the water, a deep lake, that overcast the old Japanese Inn, making it home coming. _

"_Let's make a deal.." _

"_I don't make deals," I hissed. The shadowy figure tat seems to glow with the water, shock is hard. _

"_Well, she did, she offered her right eye to me, to save you all. Now, if you want her back, You want to hear me out." _

"_Why? What purpose you get, if I make this deal?" I didn't like this at all. The spirit smiles, turning his lips rather thin. _

"_I can return her sight in one condition." His voice thick out, as he moves rapidly up to me. I didn't even flinch, but didn't ask. Then I heard Mai moan in protest. I glance down, feeling her move weakly on my arms. _

"_Don't move." I told her, she flutters her eyes open, and my heart caught to see her right eye clogged with blood. _

'_What the hell he did to her?' That rage is filling up. She gave me a sad smile, watching the tears roll down her cheeks. _

"_Glad… okay," she only whispers, then fainted once again in my arms. I glance at the ghost, giving him the most deadly eyes. _

"_There's one thing I want, and that is to open the gates of hell. I want a sacrifice, a willing soul, but since you won't give her to me, and that God of yours is protecting you both. So h__ere's the deal_.."

I glance down at Mai, holding her tight in my arms.

"I'm sorry Mai, I shouldn't have accepted this case."

…

"Ahh!" I heard at a distance. It startles me, that I bolted up from my sleep, sweating deeply, my heart racing from that nightmare which I like to call it. Without hesitation, I speed walk towards Mai bedroom, once again. I reach for the switch, and turned on her light. I flinch a little, from the sudden bright lights. I turned my gaze, to see Mai sweating and trembling in the corner of her bed, grasping the blankets very tightly. My heart clenched at the sight.

Moving towards the edge of her bed, Mai blankly lifts her head up, and stares at me, as though she was a five year old, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Naru.. Sorry. I keep waking you up, it's not fair for you." Her voice trembles terribly. I shook my head, not really sure how to act around her. She doesn't remember me, so?

"Thank you for coming to me. Its two in the morning, I'm sorry." She bows, taking a hold of her blanket, and grasping it very firmly. Her hand trembles. Nodding at her, to respect her wishes, I stood up, and headed out… I stop at the edge of the door, and gave her one last look. Wishing I didn't have to. She moves her small body under the blankets, and covers herself, huddling into a small ball, shaking.

Frowning, I shook my head once again.

'Stupid agreement."

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

'I can do it..' told myself, sweat rolling down my cheeks, as I squinted my eyes, thinking hard…

'Where? Where?' my mind search for an answer, but nothing came into mind. Lifting my hand, it trembles.. Then I reach out, slowly I pulled out a stick, but do to my nervousness, the small tower fell down on the table.

"Ha, I win!" Ayako chimes, as she stood up, with a victory sign.. I rolled my eyes, wiping my sweat with my long sleeves.

"Pure luck, that was all." I told her..

"At least she lasted ten minutes longer than we did." Bou-san ram out, as he stuffs his mouth with sushi. I turned my gaze towards him, as John took small bites of is food. I smiled warmly at them.

"Nobody can beat me.." Ayako gloated, moving towards Bou-san, sitting next to him. She takes a piece of sushi.

"Hey, that was mine." He complains.

"Remember who bought it, so technically is mine." She gave him a sweet smile.. Bou-san sweat drop, but continue to eat.. John stands, walking around the couch, and came up to me. I glance up, as I started to place the blocks back into the box.

"Its been three weeks, since Naru came to live with you.. How is it so far?" he gently asks, as he bends over, to help me. I blushed at the mention of Naru.

"Okay. He likes his privacy. I actually made room for his clothes, in my room. I feel bad though." I whispered. John arched a brow, as he pulls out a seat, and sits down.

"Why?'

"He's been sleeping on the couch, is not good for him. I'm still not sure why he's even living with me.. Are you sure, he won't get mad, if I stay here in his work area? I mean.. I could wait for him back in my apartment."

John waves his hand, in a matter of obstructing my idea…

"Its been three days, since you last saw him. As well, we needed a break from our last job.. As well, between you and me. Naru missed you terribly.. I can assure you that. " My cheeks flare up at his mention.

'Miss me? Why? Cause, I have. Terribly.' I thought.

"Don't say silly things.. We have only known each other for three weeks.. I barely know him. Either way.. I am thankful for the company.. I forgot to ask, what type of job you guys do?" I asked them.. Bou-san turn is gaze towards me.

"Come over anytime, plus I want a rematch on that game. And you don't know? I thought Naru told you." he smiles at me, then it turns serious.

"No, I don't. He told me he had to attend to his job for three days, nothing more.. Ayako, you haven't even said anything." I accused.. Ayako turns her gaze at me, and frowns.

"I guess, you never asked, so I never told you. We specialize in the supernatural.." she simply stated. My eyes widen at her words, but as I was going to say something..

The door opens, making the small bell ring.. I turned my gaze, to see Naru walk in… My heart skips, at the sight of him, as a smile passes my lips, but then it drops, when the small woman comes next to him.. I kept looking at her, as though she familiar to me.

'Isn't.. Wait, she's the girl from last time.. At the cafe.. His girlfriend?' for a reason, I didn't like that at all. My body seems to freeze. John took notice, that he came to my side immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I snap out of my trance, and nodded, turning towards him.

"Yes.. I didn't know Naru has a Girlfriend.. She's very pretty." I whispered to him. John rose a brow in confusion.

"Girlfriend? Naru?" he whispers, turning his gaze at the doll girl..

"Ms. Hara, welcome back. How was your shootings?" John asks, bowing down. Ms. Hara smiles gently at him.

"Tiresome as always.. I see Mai is with you guys." her eyes turn cold, when she glances up at me.. My body froze once again, from her gaze and the fact that she knows me.

"You know me?" My voice ticked out, as Ms. Hara glance up at Naru..

"Well, I must be going. See you tomorrow, bye." She ignores me completely, and bows down to us, and leaves.. Not understanding why I just received the cold shoulder from her. Naru said something to John..

"Alright.. Naru said, that he's ready to go." I glance at John, not sure how to react.. He takes a hold of my arm, and gives it a simple squeeze.

"Please look over Naru. He looks very pale. The weather has been very cold." Nodding at John reply.. I go around the table, and turned towards Ayako and Bou-san.

"Thank you so much for everything. See you soon.." I smiled at them.. Both glance up at me, and gave me a big smile.

"We'll hang out again soon." Ayako tells me.. Nodding. I turned around, heading for the coat hanger, to gather my blue jacket. Waving goodbye to John.. I open the door, and walk out.. Now it's very cold..

'It wasn't this cold earlier.' I thought, rubbing my arms together. So I continue to walk down the street, feeling someone right behind me. I stop, turn my head, and Naru blinks, as his hands are inside of his pockets. I frowned, waiting for him to reach me.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Are you okay? You look very pale." I whispered.. He nods, turning on his right, as we stop at the edge of the crossing road.. Waiting for our turn.. People surround us, talking into their cell phones, or among each other. I had to move closer towards Naru, since they kept pushing me..

My eyes widen, to feel Naru warp his arm around my waist.. I blushed, lowering my head.

'I should push him away, right?' I thought, but somewhere in me, didn't want to.. As the light changes, we started to cross the street. Then my eyes widen, to feel his hand tremble.. I bite my lower lip, trying to keep my mouth shut..

It felt like it was taking far too long, but finally reaching my apartment.. I open the door, and rushed in.. Naru follow suit, and I immediately started to make hot tea.. About a few minutes later.. I rushed into the living room, with a piping hot tea at hand, and bend on my knees.. Naru, which now sat on my couch, arched a brow, looking down at me.

"What happen?" I asked, handing him the tea. I learned that helps him to relax. Normally he'll be the one preparing it for me.

He sips his cup, but doesn't move his lips.. Frowning.. I stood, heading for my bedroom, knowing he won't say anything. He barely talks to me. Naru follows me, placing the now empty cup on top of the table.. I stop in my tracks, and turned around, to see him looking down at me.. I blushed, moving to the side..

"Want to bathe?" I asked him. He nods, as he moves around me, to enter my bedroom.. I follow quietly.. I tilted my head, as he bends down, in front of my drawer to gather his belonging.. Then I see him wince, taking a hold of his right arm.. My heart stops at his gesture.

"Naru, what happen.." I came to his side. He lifts his gaze, and said something rather rapidly. I squinted my eyes, and then I gave him a cold look.

"I have no idea what you just said, but I have a sneaky suspension that you said that is not my concern, or something in those lines. It should be.. You live with me.. Even if you didn't, I will still be concerned. Come." I started to pull his arm, he stands up, and takes a hold of his pyjamas. So we went towards the bathroom.

"Here, sit." I place the toilet seat down, and went towards the kitchen to get my first aid kit box. Rushing. I place it on top of my sink..

"Take off your shirt.. No arguments." I order.. Naru arched a brow, but nods, unbuttoning his shirt.. He winces, when he removes his black shirt, and throws it on the ground. My eyes widen, to see him shirtless.. My heart racing.

'Dear God.. He's perfect.. The heck?' My my mind runs, watching his broad chest, well tone muscles, and stomach. I gulped, shaking my head.

'He's hurt, don't act childish..' I told myself, as I glance at his right arm, where he was wincing from.. My eyes widen to see a large red gash, barely open, but looks like is going to open anytime.

"What happen? Why haven't you gone to the hospital?" I scolded, opening the box, and took out the disaffected wipes, to turned.. A blush passes by my cheeks as my heart raced, Naru takes a hold of my hand.. His warmth rushed through me.

He places my hand on his mouth..

"It just scratches.. Nothing to serious.." he said slowly.. I shivered at the touch of his soft lips against my fingers.. I bit my lower lips, not convinced..

"No excuses, looks like someone did this. You haven't even told Lin, have you." I whispered, as I felt Naru thumb rub small warm circles on my hand.. I felt my heart race even more at his sudden gesture..

He shook his head.. I frowned, as he lets go of me. I went to do my job. My eyes soften, as Naru stares at me.. I gulped deeply.

"A month ago.." I started, trying to distract myself from the awkward silence, and the sudden sensation that is making my heart race.

"A month ago, a boy asked me out.." I started, feeling Naru go rigid.. I lifted my gaze, only to meet up with two coldest eyes.. I shook, but return to my job, and place a bandaid on it..

"It was something.. I did' t like it.." I told him, remembering that month ago, I met Naru for the firs time.. A good memory it is.

I turned to stare at him. He reaches out, and grasp my arm.. I bend on my knees, looking up at him.

"Want to know why?" he nods, moving forward, as his eye searched mine.. My heart beating hard.. I really enjoy his presence a lot.

"I don't remember my past. So I don't know if I have ever been in love. If I was, that guy is still waiting or me right? He's still waiting. So if I dated someone else, that will be considered cheating.. I know is sounds silly.. I feel like someone out there is waiting for me.. I'm not sure if I ever kiss before.. I want him to be the first.. So I save myself for him.. I sound so old fashion.. I just feel it.. Since you're going to help me.. I thought it would be good to tell you, no secrets.." I told him, with a deep red blush. He stares at me, with no emotions.

"Your girlfriend is pretty though." I changed the subject, as he arched a brow.. Noticing that his cold eyes turn confused..

"That lady, that looks like a doll. I have seen her before, at the Café," I whispered, for a reason, it still pains me.. Naru suddenly stood, and leaves the bathroom.. I stood, and was about to move out, only to feel tingly sensations in my feet..

"Darn, my legs fell asleep." I hissed, trying to wake them.. I was about to take step forward, Naru comes back, and hands me a paper, and points out.. I frowned, looking down at the paper.

"Err, I can't move, my legs fell asleep." I shyly look down at the ground.. Then my eyes widen, to feel Naru place his arm under my legs, and hoist me up into his arms.

"Ne, what are you doing? Put me down." I complained, but he ignores me.. He takes me to my room, and places me down on my bed. With that, he leaves me alone.. I stare at the now close door, as my heart raced a mile per second..

'He took me into his arms.. Like a lover.. Aish, Mai, what are you thinking. I don't have feelings for him. Sure, I find him attractive, but I don't know anything about him. I'm being silly. ' I scolded myself. Looking down at my hands, the paper in my hand seems to be a little crumble.

'Oh no,' I panic. So I smooth it out, and glance down..

"_Mr. Hara, isn't my girlfriend, she is one of my employers. She is important in my line of work. Nothing else.. I don't date.. Let just say. I myself am waiting for someone special to return to me.." _ he wrote.. My eyes widen, as my heart hammer and warms up. My hands shook, as I see a tear fall on the paper..

'He's waiting for someone as well? What happen?' now wanting to learn more about him..

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

I came out of the bathroom, already wash, as Mai came out of her room, with some clean clothes at hand. She blushes, looking down at the floor.

"I made some food, while you bathe. I'll be out in a short while." She whispers.. I nodded, turning towards the living room.. Hearing the door click behind me. I breathed out in relief, as my heart kept racing.

As I served the food, and sat down.. I stare down at it, and watch the steam rise up..

'Wonder why is he aggressive? I was only telling him the truth.. Sometimes, I need to be careful on what type of cases to take. Humans are scarier than sprits.' Lost in my thoughts, Mai rushed out, as she gasps for air, holding onto the chair.. I arched a brow, as I lifted my gaze.

"Are you that in a hurry to see me? I won't go anywhere." I told her, knowing she can't hear me.. She sits down, and grabs her chopsticks, and made a little prayer.. I smiled gently at her..

"I was meaning to ask you." She started, as I started to eat.. I rose my sight, as she stares at me..

" Your work is in the paranormal, is it good?" I grasp my wounded arm, and a tiny bit of anger surface in my blood.. My eyes narrow at the memories.

"That bastard.. I won't let them near you." I hissed, as Mai rose her gaze.. She then claps, surprising me..

"If you want, you can tell me, when you're ready.. Either way. I forgot to say. Welcome back.. I've missed your company.." My heart warms up at her words, as I look down at my food once again.

Remembering what she told me earlier today..

'She is still waiting for me.. Mai.. Do you still love me? If so.. Please remember and come back to me.. I miss you terribly..'

* * *

><p><strong>Mai POV<strong>

Rain, rain pouring hard against the window, making me not able to sleep.. For a reason, I hated the rain. It always scares me.. A thunderous roar outside, flashing my room. I whimper in fear, as a shadowy figure appears in my room, standing in front of the window.. My heart raced terribly.. I couldn't move.. The figure tilts its head, and points in its hollow eye..

"_Soon.." _ It said.. A piercing loud scream escapes me. I don't know how, but I manage to unfreeze from fear, and tried to escape my bed, but only to tumble down to the ground rather hard.. Ignoring my pain.. The door slams open, as I glance up.. Naru immediately bends down.. Grasping my shoulder.

Without a doubt, I wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck..

"There was a man in here. Or shadow.." I started to shake and cry.. Naru immediately wrap his arms around me, and hoist me up in his warmth.. He turns me around, and takes me to the living room.. Placing me down on the couch. I was shaking as the rain outside pours harder. Naru drapes his blanket around me and gently pushes me down. He stands, heading out, but I grasp his hand, stopping him midway.

"Stay with me.." I begged, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Naru glanced down at me. He gently nods, as he sits on the ground.. I move my head, taking a hold of his arm, wrapping my arms around him.. Shaking terribly.. Naru moves his free hand, and pats my back gently..

"You won't leave me right?" I asked. He shook his head.. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself, my heart and my being.. Naru warmth surrounded me, familiar.. It seems familiar to me.

"Naru.." I whispered out, as he stares at me,

"Thank you.." I only said, without acknowledgement.. I wrap my fingers around his, and kiss the back of his big hand, and press it on my cheek… My being calmed down.. He gave me a sad smile, as sleep overcame me.

After I went into a deep slumber.. I had a strange dream.. A nice one for the first time in weeks.. I smiled, as I hold Naru hand… feeling as though I found myself.. At least a part of it..

..

In my dream.. I dream that Naru press his lips against mine, and gave me a soft tap kiss, causing me to feel happy and warm.. Wishing I could have that in real life.

* * *

><p>A disclaimer: I <strong>DON'T<strong> own Ghost Hunt.

Wow, a lot of reviews, and followers and favorites. Thank you so much… I hope I keep getting them.. It really helps me write, by knowing how you guys think if is good or bad..


End file.
